


Silent Knight Shenanigans

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Neo is dating Jaune.  She speaks using sign language which few people know and uses this to say highly explicit things in public.  Yang gets annoyed and learns sign language to argue with her.Silent KnightPre-Fall





	Silent Knight Shenanigans

Neo: *makes emphatic hand gestures*

Yang: What was that?

Jaune: Nothing.

Neo: *more emphatic hand gestures*

* * *

Yang: *head approaches Blake’s bed*

Blake: *tries to ignore her*

Yang: *inches closer*

Blake: Can I… help you?

Yang: I want to find out what that little midget is saying to me.

Blake: Did you ask Jaune?

Yang: He wouldn’t answer me. I know she was talking smack to me.

Blake: With her hands?

Yang: Yes.

Blake: So, you want to learn sign language… out of spite?..

Yang: YES

* * *

Blake: *looks up from the book*

Blake: So, what was the first gesture?

Yang: *points at Blake*

Blake: You. Next?

Yang: *brings her hand to her chin*

Blake: *flips through the book*

Blake: *repeats the gesture and looks about nervously*

Yang: Yeah.

Blake: *coughs* Bitch.

Yang: That little skank!

Blake: Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this in the library. Let me check the book out.

* * *

Blake: *snuggled up on her bed with Yang standing in front of her*

Blake: Okay. Show me the next phrase.

Yang: *makes a few gestures*

Blake: *carefully looks through her book*

Blake: *gulps*

Blake: Makes similar gestures.

Yang: Yeah! What’d the little skank say?

Blake: You had your chance.

Yang: My what?!

Blake: Okay, what did she say next?

Yang: Uh? Oh, here *makes some more gestures*

Blake: *looking through the book* His. Yellow. P…

Yang: What?

Blake: *blushing, looking around*

Yang: Tell me!

Blake: Penis. Mine. The verb To Be and it’s conjugations seems to be done through body language and facial gestures.

Yang: I’m going to!.. *turns to walk away*

Blake: If you walk away now, she’s just going to do it again. Maybe you should read through this book first.

Yang: Maybe I should!

* * *

Neo: *signs at Yang* Muscles. Try getting a guy now.

Yang: *signs at Neo* At least I’m not a little bitch.

Neo: *eyes wide*  


Neo: *signs at Yang* You’ll never know what it feels like.

Yang: *signs at Neo* What feels like?

Neo: *signs at Yang* The size of his glorious yellow rooster.

Yang: *signs at Neo* At least I’m not a little… *made to continue signing, but stopped her hands before she made a sign*

Neo: *signs at Yang* That just makes me more sensitive. If only you could hear me scream.

Yang: *signs at Neo* Is he really that good? Vomit boy?

Neo: *signs at Yang* Moaning. Moaning.

Ruby: What’s going on?

Jaune: My life just got a lot more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188014945950/rwby-silent-knight-shenanigans) Tumblog


End file.
